halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Ultra
Were you looking for Ultra Grunts or Honor Guard Ultras? Ultra Elite is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Titles Standard The standard Ultra Elites command specific operations and are the Covenant's equivalent to senior field officers (possibly along with Major Domo elites). They are subordinate to Zealots, who command fleets and armies. They are considered equal, if not superior to, Honour Guards. In Halo 2, Ultras are seen defending a Scarab walker in the level Metropolis and warring with the Covenant Loyalists for the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Special Operations Commander Thus far, Rtas 'Vadumee is the only known officer holding this title. A Spec Ops Commander commands a troupe of Special Operations Elites, as the name implies. It is highly probable that other Elite castes hold this position as well, depending on the size of the spec ops units they command. Spec Ops Elites are probably not commanded by anything lower ranked than another Spec Ops Elite, but larger units, larger than the one commanded by Rtas 'Vadumee, may be commanded by Zealots, and therefore the appearance of the armor may vary greatly. Ship Master This rank is equivalent to the UNSC naval "Captain". Ship Masters command Starships within the Covenant, but they still fall under the command of their fleet's Supreme Commander and De Facto commander/fleet master. An example of this is Orna 'Fulsamee, who was the ship master of an unknown destroyer. Many believe that Orna Fulsamee commandeered a CCS class battle cruiser, but in the book Halo: The Flood, he actually commands a destroyer. It mentioned it at the beginning pages of Halo The Flood. Fleet Master An Ultra may at certain times take on the role of Fleet Master, as was the case with Rtas 'Vadum. This is similar in nature to how a senior Captain may command a fleet, instead of a single ship (hence the term "Fleet Captain"). Combat Like their Zealot superiors, the Ultras are extremely skilled warriors. They also possess very strong energy shields that can withstand about twice as much damage as those possessed by Major Elites, but they cant take much physical damage. They often fight with heavy or dual-wielded weapons, particularly Plasma Rifles and Fuel Rod Guns, which they fire with unparalleled accuracy. Many also carry Energy Swords as their secondary weapon; when enemies get too close, or deplete their shield, Ultras let out a war cry, drop their currently wielded weapon, and pull the sword out for close combat. The 'Ultras' are able to continue in sustained heavy combat long after most Elite warriors' shields would have been depleted. They are particularly effective in close quarters combat, where their stronger energy shields and Energy Swords allow them to take down large numbers of enemies. They, and Councillors, are the only Elites capable of standing a point-blank shotgun blast or a plasma grenade stick. They are extremely powerful and are not to be underestimated, and on higher difficulties can kill a careless player almost instantly. When fighting an Ultra, it is advisable to use heavy weapons due to their strong energy shields. Even then, it will take multiple shots to kill the Elite. The plasma pistol is also highly effective, as it can completely disable their shields with a single overcharged shot. Like any other Elite, an Ultra will be briefly stunned after the overcharged shot disables their shields. The player should use this opportunity to quickly switch to another weapon, preferably one capable of making headshots (Magnum, Battle Rifle, or Carbine), and finish off the Ultra. Finally, plasma grenades are useful as well. While sticking an Ultra with a plasma grenade, on legendary, will not kill it outright, it will deplete most of its shields, allowing the player to finish off the Elite relatively quickly. Physical Appearance Ultra Elites wear white standard Elite armor. Appearances Several Ultra Elite corpses were seen in Halo: Combat Evolved - presumably killed in combat with the Flood - but they do not appear in battle until Halo 2. However, even in Halo 2, they are infrequent in number. Halo: Combat Evolved *Ultra Elite Corpses are seen throughout the campaign levels Truth and Reconciliation, Assault On The Control Room, Two Betrayals, Keyes, and The Maw. Halo 2 Ultra Elites appear more frequently on the higher difficulty levels; Heroic and Legendary, as fitting with their increased difficulty and the Ultra Elite's greater combat assets that the lower Major Domo and Minor Domos. Easy & Normal Difficulties *''Cairo Station'' - On Normal once you head out to the second hanger there is an Ultra guarding the entrance, and sometimes there is an Ultra at the very end of the level guarding the bomb. *''Outskirts'' - On Normal, an Ultra will drop down from the Phantom in the courtyard on its second run, although this is extremely rare. *''Metropolis'' - An Ultra Elite commands the Scarab battle walker that attacks New Mombasa. He wields a Plasma Rifle until sustaining a certain amount of damage, then charges with an Energy Sword. *''Gravemind'' - Numerous Ultra Elites fight Brutes in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter on High Charity. They used higher ground on the edges of the circle-shaped room to rain fire with Fuel Rod Cannons on the Brutes. However, they also wielded Energy Swords, pummeling enemies that were too close for their heavy shoulder-mounted cannons. Two more were at the exit of the Mausoleum, along with the "Honor Guard Councilor". Heroic & Legendary Difficulties *''Cairo Station'' - An Ultra Elite, armed with an Energy Sword was in the rear vanguard of the Covenant force that deployed in Hangar A-02. A second, also armed with an Energy Sword, kills the Master Gunnery Sergeant in Armory A-01. On the easier difficulties, the Master Gunnery Sergeant is killed by a Major Elite or Minor Elite with a Plasma Rifle. *''Outskirts'' - **An Ultra Elite leads the first Covenant counterattack against the UNSC-held position near the Pelican crash site at the start of Outskirts. **An Ultra Elite leads the attack on the Hotel Zanzibar in New Mombasa. He operates a Plasma Cannon until SPARTAN-117 approaches too close, and then he will charge with an Energy Sword. *''Metropolis'' **One of the Wraiths attacking A Company's position is piloted by an Ultra. **The Scarab walker was commanded by an Ultra. *''Gravemind'' **Four Ultras defended the Mausoleum of the Arbiter from the Brutes. **Two more arrived to the battle there, along with an Honor Guard Councillor and two Stealth Elites. Trivia *With the exception of Rtas 'Vadum, no living Ultras are found in Halo 3, instead, only dead ones, found on the level Floodgate, can be seen. *Given the sheer size of the Covenant military, before the civil war, the majority of Ship Masters are probably Ultras. *An Ultra performs the same functions and be just as important as a UNSC senior field officer, making them the Covenant's equivalent of Lieutenant Colonels/Colonels and Commanders/Captains. *Ultra Elites can use the Fuel Rod Cannons. They work alongside Major Elites and are protected by the Grunt equals, Ultra Grunts. Related Links *Elite *Ultra Grunt *Honor Guard Ultra *Special Operations Commander Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks